My Strength Comes From Those I Love
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: After returning to the islands after a year, Sora and Riku are called to undergo the Mark of Mastery. While Sora and Riku take the exam, Hikari becomes increasingly worried as many strange incidents happen while they are gone. Will the Princess of Kingdom Hearts be able to protect those she cares for and save those she lost? Or will she lose everything?
1. Bio

Name: Shinseina Hikari (Means 'Sacred Light. Shinseina = sacred, Hikari = light).

Age: 16

Appearance: Ice blue hair that stops at her lower back, sapphire blue eyes, pale pink lips, pale skin, thin.

Outfit: A dress beginning as white top with ruffles sleeves and magenta bows on each shoulder. The skirt part is pink with shapes and moons all over it. Comes with a very thin brown belt with a gold bow in the center and a gold moon charm attached to it. She wears the heart locket Riku left for her. A pair of purple pumps with sections of pink by the foot area with magenta bows on top of them. The bottom of the pumps are dark colored(Look at Aikatsu; French Moon Coord).

Homeworld: **Land of Departure**  
Radiant Garden **  
**Destiny Islands  
Castle Oblivion  
Twilight Town

Relations: Yousuke(foster father), Hanako(foster mother), Riku(fiancé), Shinseina Taiyo 'Tai'(son), Sora(best friend), Kairi(cousin/adopted sister), Yami(sister), Terra(surrogate brother/guardian), Ven(surrogate brother/guardian), Aqua(surrogate sister/guardian), Vanitas(surrogate brother/guardian), Shiro(biological mother), Eraqus(biological father), Kage/Shadow(Heartless), Nikko(Nobody).

History: After miraculously waking up from her slumber, Hikari is reunited with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Having regained her lost memories of her past, Hikari strives to find Ventus, Vanitas, Terra and Aqua. After many strain-filled encounters, Hikari and Sora are reunited with Kairi and Riku. Soon, she, Kairi, Riku and Sora become stranded in the World That Never Was. The 4 then face off against Xemnas. When Sora and Riku become fatally injured protecting her and Kairi, Hikari allows her darkness to take hold for a brief moment. After defeating Xemnas, the 4 end up in the Dark Meridian. Unknowingly, Sora opens the Door to Light and they arrive back to the Destiny Islands. Now, Riku and Sora are called to undergo the Mark of Mastery Exam. Hikari cannot help but feel things feel too calm.

* * *

 **Also, like in KH II, Hikari's outfits will change when she alternates worlds.**


	2. Worries & Nightmare

My Pov

I sat on the Paopu Tree, feeling the ocean breeze pass by. A weeks had past and it was weird readjusting to normal life. It was going to even more weird when Sora and Riku left. I had hurry and finish these before they left. I already finished Kairi's and I was about done with these.

"Hikari?" a voice asked. I was so startled, I pricked my finger.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I notice a small drop of blood. I turned to see Aqua.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Aqua apologized. Aqua used a small ounce of Cure magic.

"It's okay. I thought you were Sora or Riku. I don't want them to see these until I'm done." I said. She looked to see what I was making.

"The Wayfinders are coming along nicely." Aqua said.

"Thanks." I said. With Aqua's help, I finished the last 2. I put them in my pouch. "Well, tomorrow's the day. Sora and Riku take the Mark of Mastery themselves."

"Are you worried because of what happened after me Terra took ours?" Aqua asked. I nodded.

"I can't help but think things aren't over." I said. I hugged me.

"You needn't worry so much. Everything's fine. I just hope we can get Terra and Ven back." Aqua said.

"And Van?" I asked.

"Yeah. I could tell when I fought him, that he had a lot of pain in his heart. I think meeting you was what turned him around." Aqua said.

"I think so too." I said. I noticed the sun was going down. "We better head back home." I said. Aqua was staying in the guest room we had, since our home was no more. As night fell and we finished dinner, I took Tai up to the nursery, which was also the guest room. Aqua didn't mind. She had taken care of me practically since I was born, so she would help us with him. I rocked him gently as I sang a lullaby Aqua had sung to me.

 _"No one to harm you or fill you with fright_  
 _No one to wrong you while I hold you tight_  
 _This mother's child is safe in my arms_  
 _Free from harm_

 _Daylight, the sun will shine down on your face  
At night, only moonbeams will share my embrace  
No one to harm you or fill you with fright  
No one will wrong you tonight_. _"_ Tai yawned and stretched his arms.

"Beautiful..." a voice said. I looked to see Riku standing in the doorway. I laid Tai in his crib the way Aqua had shown me. I placed his teddy bear far enough from him. The teddy bear was the present Santa had given me. Around its neck was a locket, which had a picture of me and Riku.

"Aqua sang that to me all the time when I was little." I said.

"It's a beautiful song, especially if you sing it." Riku said.

"You flirt way too much." I said. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Who says I'm flirting? Besides, it's not a bad thing if I'm flirting with my fiancée." Riku said, slyly. I blushed.

"I need to change into the nightdress Mom got me." I said. I went to our room and went through my dresser. I found and looked at it. It wasn't just any nightdress, it was a negligee. Why did Mom buy me this? I sighed and put it on. Had no choice, since all my other nightdresses were too small. I heard footsteps coming this way. It was Riku, dressed in his night clothes. He blushed. "Keep in mind, I didn't ask her to buy it."

"I think it looks good on you." Riku said.

"You would. I know that I won't sleep well tonight. Not with everything going through my head." I said. Riku cupped my face with in hands and made me look at him.

"Hikari, nothing is going to happen. I promise." Riku said. He gave me a reassuring kiss.

"I know... but I can't help but worry. Maybe sleeping will help." I said.

"Sleep tight, Hikari." Riku said.

"You too, Riku." I said. I closed my eyes and drifted off into peaceful sleep. My dream, however, weren't so peaceful.

* * *

 _Dream_

I was 6 years old and living in Radiant Garden with my grandma and cousin. I felt the need to go visit Ienzo and the others. I made my way through the halls of castle and only hoped I wouldn't run into Xehanort. As I approached the study, I felt a sense of fear and dread wash over me. The closer I got to the study, the more intense the feelings grew. I opened the door to the study and became paralyzed with fear. Dilan and Aeleus were laying on the floor, fading into darkness.

 _"Hikari... run from here... now! Before he finds you..." Dilan muttered._

 _"Who? Where's Even? Where's Ienzo?!" I asked, panicking._

 _"In... the computer... room, but don't go..." Aeleus warned. I didn't listen and ran up to the computer room. I happened to see Xehanort piercing Even's chest with a Keyblade._

 _"Even!" I cried. Xehanort, Braig and Ienzo all looked at me._

 _"Princess... of... Kingdom Hearts!" Xehanort exclaimed. Xehanort lunged toward me. What happened next shocked me to my very core. Ienzo jumped in the way and was stabbed instead._

 _"Ienzo..." I said in dismay._

 _"Hikari, run! Don't look back!" Ienzo yelled. I ran for my life. The sky became black as the wind picked up and lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck the ground._

 _"Hikari!" a voice called. looked to see Kairi. I grabbed her hand and we ran. I took out my Wayfinder._

 _"Please help us!" I begged. It glowed briefly before opening a portal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Xehanort. Me and Kairi jumped into the portal. Just when I thought we were safe, a huge impact hit us both as we fell downward. The more I fell, the more of my memories that began to fade until... I remembered nothing._

* * *

 **Okay. Here's the update on the votes:**

 **Nikko X Ventus: 6**

 **Nikko X Vanitas: 3**

 **Xion X Ventus: 4**

 **Xion X Vanitas: 6**

 **Also, while looking at the PriPara wiki site, I found several Coords that might serve as a good form Hikari, Kairi, Aqua, Naminé, Xion and Nikko. I give you only 1 hint, but not the name: New Drive Form.**


	3. Training and Tests

My Pov

I woke up to see that it was morning. I noticed that Riku wasn't in bed.

'He must be up.' I thought. I got up, washed up and changed into the new clothes Kairi bought me. A dress beginning as a white top with ruffles sleeves and magenta bows on each shoulder. The skirt part was pink with shapes and moons all over it. It came with a very thin brown belt with a gold bow in the center and a gold moon charm attached to it. I still wore the heart locket Riku left for her. On my feet were a pair of purple pumps with sections of pink by the foot area with magenta bows on top of them. The bottom of the pumps were dark colored(Look at Aikatsu; French Moon Coord). I walked to the nursery and saw Aqua coming out with Tai in her arms.

"Morning, Hikari." Aqua said.

"Morning." I said. Tai squealed and reached for me. Aqua handed him to me and he started pulling on my shirt. I sighed. "Give me a sec?" Aqua nodded and headed down stairs. I sat at the top and started to feed Tai. It was weird. Mentally, I knew I had a baby, but it seems my body was just now getting the message. After Tai finished, I patted his back to let any air out, re-adjusted my clothes and walked down stairs. Breakfast was be served.

"Morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?" Mom asked.

"About as well as I have the past week." I said.

"What is it that keeps you up?" Dad asked.

"The constant nightmares. Every night, a different one, but they're just as bad." I said.

"Maybe you should visit your friends or your grandmother and sister. They might help take your mind off things." Mom said. We had told Mom and Dad about all the worlds we had been to. Yami and Kage decided to stay with Grandma in Radiant Garden.

"Yeah, that might be what you need. To see everyone." I said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. Me, Aqua, Riku and Tai headed outside. I couldn't help but notice Riku's new haircut. He had let Clip cut his hair and she did a really good job. We saw Sora and Kairi.

"Hikari, you okay?" Kairi asked.

"You look exhausted." Sora said. I nodded. I summoned Starlight and pointed it forward. A portal opened and we all stepped through. We soon arrived at the Mysterious Tower. I saw Donald, Goofy and Mickey waiting outside for us.

"Hey, guys!" I called.

"Glad to see your all here." Mickey said.

"Master Yen Sid's waiting." Donald said.

"We better get up there." Goofy said. We traveled up the many stairways and came to Yen Sid's room.

"I glad you have all come here. Especially you, Aqua. Welcome back." Yen Sid said.

"It's nice to be back." Aqua said.

"Now then. We need to discuss about Master Xehanort." Just hearing that name pissed me off. "As a Keyblade Master, Master Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War'. What if the challenge of our past were, in face, a map to light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since the, a many guise, he had clashed with protectors of the light— Keyblade wielders like yourselves. Aqua was one of them. And mark my words— he will trouble us yet again." Yen Sid warned.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked.

"He's sure. His Nobody, Xemnas, and Heartless, Ansem, were destroyed. When a person's Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, they joined together back into the person who lost their heart." I explained.

"We must be prepared. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you, Hikari and Kairi and self-taught Keyblade wielders— an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade and begin your training again with a clean slate." Yen Sid said. The room filled with shocked gasps.

"But that's a formality, right? I've already proved myself. Me, Hikari and the king, Riku and Kairi— we can take on anything. Right, Riku?" Sora asked. I noticed the look in Riku's eyes. He still blamed himself for giving into the darkness.

"I don't know. I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold." Riku said. He summoned Soul Eater for a brief moment and then it vanished. "Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Riku... I wished you stop doing that." I said. Sora thought about what Riku said.

"Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch- me, Riku and Kairi will pass with flying colors!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'm afraid Kairi is not as experienced as you and Riku to take the Mark of Mastery. She will stay here and, seeing as Kairi is her successor, Aqua will train her." Yen Sid said.

"Okay. I really need to get better at using my Keyblade. I want to be able fight and help. I hate just standing around." Kairi said.

"Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin." Yen Sid said.

"Master Yen Sid, could you give them a minute? I need to talk to them and Kairi alone." I asked. He nodded. I gave Tai to Aqua real quick and the 4 of us went to the our side of the door.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. I wanted to give you these." I said. I dug through my pouch and pulled out the Wayfinders I had made. I made a pink one for Kairi, a yellow one for Riku and a red one for Sora.

"They're beautiful Hikari. Is this what you were working on?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Aqua made mine and told me that as long as you and you're friends have them, nothing can ever drive you apart. I made these as a token that will give you luck and hopefully will protect you." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll both be fine." Riku assured me.

"No worries. We'll be back before you know and me and Riku will be true Keyblade Masters." Sora said. I smiled.

"I don't doubt you will. Come back safely." I said. So, Riku and Sora went off and Kairi began her training. I decided to take everyone's advice and head to Radiant Garden with Tai to see everyone.

* * *

 **Okay. Here's the update on the votes:**

 **Nikko X Ventus: 7**

 **Nikko X Vanitas: 3**

 **Xion X Ventus: 4**

 **Xion X Vanitas: 7**


	4. Dream & Mimi

My Pov

I made it to Radiant Garden and everything seemed peaceful. I walked around, greeting several people, when I came to Merlin's house. I looked at Tai.

"Tai, do you want to see everyone before we go see Grandma and Aunt Yami?" I asked.

"Yee!" Tai squealed. That was his way of saying yes. "Okay. Let's go." I knocked on the door and heard Yuffie's voice.

"Who is it?" Yuffie asked.

"It's me, Yuffie." The door opened and I was trapped in a Yuffie hug. "Yuffie! I missed you too, but I think you're crushing Tai." I gasped. Yuffie let go and I saw Tai was fine. He made a pouting face at Yuffie.

"Sorry..."Tai smiled and giggled as if to say 'that's okay'. "What brings you back to Radiant Garden?" Yuffie asked.

"I've been having a lot of worries and I think that might be causing the nightmares that keep me from sleeping. Everyone suggested getting out and seeing everyone to take my mind off things." I said.

"They're right. Come in." I walked in and saw everyone. "Look whose here." Yuffie said.

"Hikari. Welcome back. And you brought Tai." Aerith said.

"Yeah. I want to spent any time with him that I can." I said.

"You're doin' you're best. That's all you can do." Cid said.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked.

"These awful nightmare, rather memories, keep plaguing me in my sleep and I can't get back to sleep. I think I'm gonna walk around town. Do you mind watching Tai?" I asked.

"Of course." Aerith said. I handed Tai to Aerith and the second I did, I felt a huge rush go through my body and felt so tired.

"Why... do I feel so... sleepy?" I mumbled. My vision went black as fell. The last thing I heard was everyone yelling. I opened my eyes and found myself in Traverse Town. I walked around and look into a mirror that was set down. I had shrunk! I looked 15 again! But, my hair didn't have the highlights anymore. I noticed my clothes were different too. I wore a midnight blue tank top with silver diamond print. At the center of the chest was cut material to reveal a piece of shiny golden-orange beneath it, held together by silver straps. At the corner on each side of the chest was a medallion with a blue gem on the right and a red gem on the left. Attached to them was a thin piece of white material that goes behind the neck. Bands of silver go around the ankle with beads of various colors strewn about. It came with a magenta-red cloth piece that was located above each elbow, held by a gold band. Along with midnight blue, violet, pink, and red gradient gloves with a silver band. A skirt in two layers that was mainly composed of a magenta-red gradient material with a diagonal cut. The band and top portion of the skirt was a rich midnight blue with small silver diamonds on it. On the band were various colored shards. Seperating the skirt coloring was a single scallop-lined design in silver with a hanging medallion at every few corners. In the center of each medallion was a gem. On my feet were a pair of silver sandals with gold straps over the foot connecting to the strap going around the heel. On each ankle was a chain anklet with a gem attached to it, one bright orange, the other blue. Further on the leg was a silver band with multiple chains wrapped around the lower leg with beads on them that come in red, hot pink, dark blue, purple, cyan, yellow, and orange. In my hair was a big purple silk bow with silver lining and a medallion in the center depicting an H on it. A tiny silver crown is on top of it. It came with a pair of pearl earrings with tinier pearl chains holding a single purple diamond gem(Look at Aikatsu; Navy Pink Dragée Coord). I heard noise and hurried toward it. I saw Riku protecting a girl from some strange, but cute creatures. I summoned Starlight, jumped and landed on my feet, creating a small wave that destroyed some of them. "Miss me?"

"Hikari!" Riku exclaimed. More of the creatures came at us.

"Get the girl to safety, I'll be alright." I said. Riku and the girl ran. More and more of them kept coming. I needed help. That when a light came from above me. 3 strange orbs appeared. From some reason, I knew what they were; a Prickly Fantasy and 2 Intrepid Fantasy. I merged them together and a strange little bunny was formed. It was primarily colored in yellow and green. The dots on its ears, stripes on the collar and its lower legs were colored purple. The collar's primary color and lines on its cheeks were yellow. It had yellow heart shaped eye in the black eye space. A strange symbol was located on its chest. It started attacked the others and I realized it was helping me. Together, we defeated the strange creatures. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"*squeak*." the bunny squeaked. I looked it over.

"Since you have long ears, I'll call you... Mimi." I said. The bunny seemed to like as it twirled on its ears and jumped. "Come on, Mimi. We need to find Riku." We hurried and looked for Riku. That's when I saw Riku and the girl talking.

"Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?" the girl asked.

"Riku." Riku answered.

"Thanks, Riku." Shiki said.

"Sure." Riku said. He started to walk away.

"Hey! That's it? You chat a girl up and then say 'sure', and walk off?" Shiki asked, angrily. Riku stopped and turned back to face her.

"I'm bad at this. Sorry." Riku said. I giggled and decided to show myself.

"Man, Riku, you are bad at this." I teased. Riku turned and his face lit up.

"Hikari!" Riku exclaimed. Riku ran to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around a little.

"Riku!" I yelled. He sat me down and noticed Mimi next to me.

"Where did you find this Dream Eater?" Riku asked.

"Dream Eater? You mean Mimi?" I asked.

"That's what Mimi and Komory are." Riku said. He pointed behind him and a colorful little bat landed on his shoulder.

"Well, some strange orbs just appeared, I merged them together and Mimi was made." I said. I noticed Shiki. "Hi there, Shiki. I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Thanks, um..." Shiki stammered.

"Hikari." I said.

"Hikari. So, I guess the way Riku was happy to see you, you're the princess he mentioned." I blushed. "And he's your knight in shining armor." Shiki said. I looked at him. He coughed and looked away.

"Yeah." I went back over to Riku. "So, I'm wondering how I got here. One minute I'm fine and then the next... I felt sleepy and fell asleep." I said.

"You fell asleep? We're in your dream? That can't be!" Riku exclaimed.

"Why-?" I began to ask, but my hand suddenly became transparent. "Looks like I'm waking up. Just be careful and watch Mimi for me okay?" With that, light filled my vision as I blacked out again.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _3 people sat on top of the Twilight Town trains station tower. They were the Nobodies Axel, Nikko and Roxas._

 _"Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at one of his best friends._

 _"Hm? What?" Axel asked._

 _"You made the 3 of us a promise." Nikko said._

 _"I did?" Axel asked._

 _"That you'd always be there... to bring us back." Roxas said._

 _"Yeah..." Axel said. The 2 younger Nobodies turned to him and pointed to their heads._

 _"Got it memorized?" Nikko asked, quoting her fiery-haired friend. Axel laughed and the young Nobodies disappeared._

 _"Best friends forever." Axel said. The memory soon faded as Lea, Axel's original self now revived, begins to regain consciousness._

 _"Where... What happen to me? Roxas? Nikko?" Lea asked. Lea couldn't remember where he had heard those names, but knew he had heard them. He then looked around and saw the other Nobodies who had also been revived; Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Myde, Dulor, Lumaria and Arlene._


	5. Return of Lost Friends

My Pov

I woke up, feeling like head was full of rocks. I noticed Yami and Kage were here too.

"What happened?" Everyone snapped their attention to me. Yami bent down and helped me up.

"Hikari, what happened?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. One minute I'm fine. The next, I fall asleep and end up in Traverse Town." I said.

"Traverse Town? Why there?" Yami asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hikari, your clothes changed." Kage pointed out. I looked and saw she was right. I wore a white corset with green and pink floral designs and a thick white band in the center with three gold buttons. The chest was pale pink, while the bottom was lined with a brownish material with cut-outs shaped like flowers. It came with pale pink ruffled cuffs worn below the shoulder with brown bands on top, a green ribbon with white and pink stripes that ties around the neck and has a gem in the middle. A green skirt with a pattern of curly stems with flowers on it. The bottom, seperated from the other section was brown with gold flowering details. The other section was a pale pink pleat. On my feet were simple shoes that are brownish-red on the bottom with green material that covers the foot. Attached to this material was a single Bell flower. The cuffs around the ankle were brown with gold lining and lacing(Look at Aikatsu; Lily Bell Coord).

"This again... Just as I thought; something's wrong. Maybe I should head back to the Mysterious Tower." I said. Yami gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Hikari, Riku and Sora will be fine. You need to calm down. You're such a worrier." Yami said.

"I know. I know. I can't help that. I'd need something to distract me." I said.

"Glad you brought that up. I was walking around the Ansem's castle and you won't believe who I saw. It was Marluxia and Demyx." Kage said.

"But, they both faded into darkness. Which means you saw Lumaria and Myde!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly." Kage said.

"Take care of Tai tell I come back." I said. I hurried out the door. I ran to the postern and down the path. I made it to the castle and felt several familiar auras. 'It's them! I know.' I went inside and made several turns when "Ouch!" I ran into someone and fell back, but they grabbed my hand. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked to see Myde. "Myde, it is you!" It him a moment, but his face lit up.

"Hikari!" He wrapped his arms around me hugged me really tightly. "It feels like it's been decades since I've seen you!" Myde exclaimed.

"Technically, a little over a decade." I said. Myde put me down and sighed.

"Just like Even and Ienzo. Always technical." Myde pointed out.

"Speaking of Even and Ienzo... are all of you here?" I asked.

"Everyone but Braig and Isa." Myde said.

"Braig can fall in a hole for all I care, but Isa not here?" I asked.

"Weird, right? Lea's looking for them, but can't find them. Everyone else is here, though. And I know they'll all be so happy to see you. Especially Ienzo." Myde said. We started walking toward the study. Again, I bumped into someone. I looked and saw Dulor, Lea and Dilan.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted happily.

"Hikari! You've come back!" Dilan exclaimed.

"So are all of you!" I said.

"Hikari, for some strange reason, the others think that you're gone." Dulor said. I thought and remembered what Yami had told me.

"I'll explain why they think that, but later. Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"The study. I think seeing you will help them believe us." Dulor said.

"Yeah. When we tried to tell them you were okay, they got angry. Especially Arlene. I thought she'd take our heads off." Lea said. Arlene I could understand. She had a really tough life. Her parents disappeared and it seemed any other family just turned their backs on her. When I met her, she much like Larxene and even threw a knives at me to scare me, but I instead just smiled at her and asked to be her friend. That's when she broke into tears. Ever since then, she was always around me and protective of me. We went inside. Lumaria, Arlene, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo were all busy tidying up the study, so they didn't notice.

"We've returned." Dulor said.

"Anything wrong outside?" Even asked.

"No. Everything's peaceful." Dilan said.

"That's good. Anything else?" Ienzo asked.

"Yeah. About Hikari..." Myde began, but Arlene cut him off.

"I said NOT to mention her!" Arlene yelled. Man, she was upset.

"Myde, you know better. Hikari's gone..." Lumaria said.

"If I'm gone, then why an I standing here?" I playfully asked. All 5 of them snapped up and turned around. Arlene immediately tackled me. She was sobbing. I just hugged her and calmed her down. Ienzo was the next one to tackle me. He was my first friend before meeting Arlene.

"Hikari! You're safe!" Ienzo exclaimed.

"You guys are too!" I said. I was so happy that all the drowsiness I had was gone. I caught up with everyone and told them about my adventures, seeing as it seemed their memories as Nobodies were faded. I waved goodbye to everyone and headed to Grandma's. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello honey." Grandma greeted.

"Hi, Grandma." I heard Tai squeal. I saw Yami sitting down while Kage was reading. I took Tai from Yami. "Hi, baby. Were you good for your Aunt Yami?" I asked. He nodded his head. Tai was a smart baby.

"Did seeing everyone help?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just hope I'll be able to sleep." I said.

"You will. Just try and stay calm." Kage said. That night, we ate dinner and went to bed. I looked out my window and felt a gentle breeze caress my face. It felt like a hand brushed my face. Like Ven had done a long time ago. I noticed a bright star. I folded my hands and made a wish; _'Please, let me have my brothers back. I want to see them again as they were the last time.'_

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this was too short. Trying to hurry. Merry Christmas to you all. And if any of you live in Memphis, I hope that you and your families are alright because of the tornado that hit there 2 days ago.**


	6. Strange Dream Eater & Trouble's Brewing

My Pov

I opened my eyes, feeling something poking my cheek. I groggily looked up and saw a tiny, pink, mouse-like creature. I snapped up and got a better look at it. The creature couldn't have been bigger than my palm and it had small, baby-blue eyes. That's when I saw that at the end of it's was a large, pink sphere( **I know this may seem weird, but this and others of its kind that will appear are the Pinkies from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Anyway this one is the Pinkie called Tobimin** ).

"What in the world are you?" I asked. That's when I saw the Dream Eater emblem on the back of its head. "Are you a Dream Eater?" It nodded its head. Did I make it in my sleep? I thought for a minute. "Since your mostly pink, I call you Pinky." It seemed to like that name. Pinky then turned into a ball of light and disappeared into my locket. I wondered why. I washed up, got dressed and went down stairs. After eating and playing with Tai for a while, I decided to head back to the castle. As I was walking to the castle, I couldn't help but feel this eerie presence around me. I shook it off and entered the castle. I walked to the study and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Even asked.

"It's me, Even." I answered.

"Come in Hikari." Even said. I opened the door to see him, Ienzo, Myde and Lea looking through several books.

"Guys, there's something I need to ask about something Lumaria said to me. He told me that sometimes Xemnas would come here and go into the Chamber of Repose. What is that?" I asked.

"It's a chamber we built years ago after Xehanort appeared in Radiant Garden. He had some strange armor and a blue Keyblade." Ienzo explained. A blue Keyblade? Rainfell! It must be Aqua's armor.

"I need you to open the Chamber of Repose! I need to return the armor and Keyblade to Aqua." I said.

"Aqua?" Myde asked.

"She's someone whose raised me since I was born. She became trapped in the Realm of Darkness for 12 years and I was finally able to bring her home recently." I explained.

"If the armor and Keyblade belong to her, it's natural we should return them." Even said. Ienzo and Even went into the computer room. I went to follow them, when Kage busted through the door.

"Hikari, Maleficent's at the Disney Castle!" Kage exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I able to send my shadow to many shadows to other worlds to check on the worlds and one of them told me she's there!" Kage explained. I immediately summoned Starlight and opened a portal.

"I'll be right back." I said. I stepped through the portal and appeared in the garden. My clothes glowed and changed. My clothes became a light green blouse with gold lining and wrap-like detailing around the lower portion. At the top of the chest was a gold section with a dark purple gem in the center, and it also had gold pieces lining the straps. Attached to it were puffed white sleeves with two layers of flowery shaped cuffs on each end, one being green, and the other pale pink and white gradient. The top was tied onto it's user with the use of pink string connected to a small pink flower in the center of the chest and a pink collar. It came with two gold arm accessories with big purple flowers. A pink pleat skirt with a flowery shaped blue-purple, glittering gradient layer on top, adorned with many daisies. The band on top was pale green with a unique pink-white flowered shape attached to it that sticks up slightly. On my feet were brown intercut sandals with daises over the foot, formed as a strap. Continuing from the shoes was a bunch of gold wiring-like material to cover most of the leg. A grassy headband with pink-white grading and yellow daisies on top of it, and came with white lily of the valley earrings. Sprouting from my back were gold-white-sky blue gradient wings(Look at Aikatsu; Blooming Coord). I used my wings to fly up to the library. I noticed the door was slightly opened. I peeked in and heard what was going on.

"You're lying, Maleficent. Not even you would go through so much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?" Mickey asked.

"Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside my own?" Maleficent asked. My jaw clenched.

"You know him?" Mickey asked.

"As do you, I see." Maleficent said. Maleficent went on about how Xehanort shared everything from winning a heart over to the darkness to the Princesses of Heart. I needed to get in there. I focus on my light.

"Petal Cloak." I whispered. I turned into a flurry of flower petals and blew the doors open. I rushed toward Maleficent and Pete, grabbed Minnie and pointed both Devil's Darkness and Angel's Light at them. Petal Cloak faded and both Maleficent and Pete were petrified.

"Where'd you come from?!" Pete asked,

"Kage warned me you 2 were here. Now get out!" I yelled. Both of them backed away.

"I refuse to be defeated by a sorry excuse of a princess such as you!" Maleficent shot a fireball at me. Just before I could deflected it, something else seemed to come from nowhere and block it for me. I looked and saw it was a chakra. I soon had the 'you are freaking dead' look in my eyes and they realized this. "I now know what I seek is behind these walls. Mark my words, I will have it!" Maleficent proclaimed.

"No you won't!" Donald snapped.

"We'll stop ya!" Goofy said. Maleficent and Pete disappeared and I noticed the portal. I saw who stepped out of it. It was Lea.

"Have you lost you're mind? Using the darkness to come here was reckless!" I said.

"Hikari's right. Still, I didn't think you'd help save us... Axel." Mickey said.

"Axel didn't. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea asked. Lea looked at me. "Hikari, told Even and Ienzo why you suddenly disappeared and they gave me these." He held out Aqua's Keyblade and armor.

"Thanks. I'm going to head back to Radiant Garden to get Tai and then head back to the Mysterious Tower." I said.

"We'll see you there. And thank you both for saving Minnie." Mickey said.

"You were both very brave." Minnie said.

"All in a day's work." I said. Me and Lea both went back to Radiant Garden briefly. I got Tai and then we went to the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

 **Okay. Here's the update on the votes:**

 **Nikko X Ventus: 7**

 **Nikko X Vanitas: 4**

 **Xion X Ventus: 4**

 **Xion X Vanitas: 7**

 **Sorry if this sucked and sorry for the wait. Also, I've decided to only have 10 or 11 chapters for this story. I know it's short, but I'm having a little trouble making a good story for this one.**


	7. New Power

My Pov

We arrived back to the Mysterious Tower. Yami and Kage decided to come too.

"Well, here we are." Tai cooed as he was still amazed by the scenery every time. "Try not to do anything reckless while I find out what's going on." I said.

"I take offense to that and what do you mean?" Lea asked.

"Something's wrong. Maleficent attacking Disney Castle while Sora and Riku are gone, Kairi's here and Hikari's at Radiant Garden? Too much of a perfectly timed attack if you ask me." Yami said. We walked up the stairs and entered Yen Sid's room.

"Hikari, I see you have brought company with you." Yen Sid said.

"Yes. Me and Lea manage to save me and drive Maleficent off." I said.

"Good." Yen Sid said.

"Master Yen Sid, are Sora and Riku safe?" I asked. He seemed to pause for a long time before answering.

"They are fine, yes. Why do you ask?" Yen Sid asked.

"It's just... Maleficent attacking Disney Castle when the 4 of us were busy is too perfect of timing." I said.

"You are right there. I'll look into the matter more. Right now, there is a special skill you need to learn and master." Yen Sid said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Creating hearts. You do have the power to create and destroy hearts at will. I believe you made a promise to your Nobody." Yen Sid said.

"Yeah. Tell me what I should do." I said. Yen Sid explained that I needed to combine the right amount of light and darkness together and use a small amount of my power in order to make one. I handed Tai to Yami and me and Kage went into a separate room and saw Aqua and Kairi finishing their training.

"You've gotten really good Kairi." Aqua said.

"Thanks, Master Aqua." Kairi said. Kairi happened to glance over to me. "Hikari, you came back!" Aqua turned and noticed I had her piece of armor and Rainfell.

"Hikari... where did you find those?" Aqua asked.

"In Radiant Garden. How'd they end up there?" I asked. Aqua tensed up. "Aqua?"

"I used them to save Terra from falling into the darkness after Xehanort used his Keyblade to lock Terra inside his heart so he couldn't break free." Aqua said. I felt my heart come to a complete halt. I fell on my hands and knees.

"Hikari!" Kage cried.

"That means that..." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Kairi asked. I looked at them with tearful eyes.

"Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort... his Heartless and Nobody... they were Terra..!" I exclaimed. Tears fell from my eyes as the girls each got a horrified look on their face.

"No!" I cried.

"If that's true, you may have another chance to get Terra back." Kage said. I looked at Kage and realized what she meant.

"What are you going to do now?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Master Yen Sid said I need to master my ability to create hearts." I said. I found a spot, sat down and focused. I held my hands out in front of me and thought of what was in everyone's heart. I focused as spirals of darkness and light began forming in my hands. Soon, I used a small bit of my power and the spirals of light and darkness came together and created a heart.

"Hikari, you did it!" Aqua exclaimed. I looked at the heart. It was fluttery and warm.

"How do we know it worked?" Kage asked. I thought for a minute.

"You." I said.

"Me?" Kage asked, confused.

"You were made from a Pureblood Heartless, so you don't have a heart now, right?" She sadly nodded. "If this works, you'd be able to become a real human." I said. Kage's eyes lit up. I gently pushed the heart to Kage and she gently pushed the heart into her chest. She clutched her chest and winced as if in pain. A small light cloaked around her for a brief minute and then vanished. "How do you feel?" She looked back up and her eyes were now the same color as Kairi's.

"I feel this beating in my chest. It's strange, but it's a nice, warm feeling." Kage said. I smiled.

"You can no longer be called my Heartless, Kage. Now, you can be called my little sister if you want." I said. I was answered by her tackling me to the floor in a hug.

"I'd love that more than anything!" Kage exclaimed.

"Hikari, you can create hearts now!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I need to create more hearts." I said.

"What for?" Aqua asked.

"For Nikko, Naminé, Roxas, Axel and Xion." I said.

"Who are they?" Aqua asked. Oh, this was going to be such an awkward conversation. After explaining everything and having to keep Aqua from tracking Maleficent down and, quote 'make that witch wish she had died all those years ago!', she calmed down. It took me, Kairi, Kage, Yami and Lea to hold her. I managed to create 5 more perfect hearts. Now I just needed to figure out how to; A. Get Xion back and B. Separate Nikko, Roxas and Axel from me, Sora and Lea without turning us into Heartless. Soon night fell.

"We're heading to bed now." Kairi said.

"Good night everyone." I said.

"Good night Hikari. Night Tai." Aqua said. Tai cooed in response.

"Night Tai. Night sis." Kage said. Kage could not wait to call me that and I loved hearing it. I picked up Tai and fed him one last time before heading off to bed.

"Well Tai, had a very eventful day today, didn't we?" He cooed. "If only you were a little older." I said. That's when I remembered Pinky. I looked at my locket and touched the middle. A large sphere of light rose from it and not only did Pinky appear, but 54 more small Dream Eaters appeared **(As I said before; Google Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Pinkies and you will see all of them. You want the nickname, I will post those later)**. I guess somehow I created all of them. I named them all and went to bed.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Unknown to Hikari, since Tai was so close to her, he touched her locket and a small amount of her power went to him. Tai then began to grow until he now had the body of a 5 year old boy._

* * *

 **Sorry if this sucked. Also, I will be posting a new chapter for my Yu-Gi-Oh story(I've been posting for it). Read that and let me know what you all think of it so far. Also, the next 2 chapter are each going to be for Sora and Riku's story. They will be going to a world they've never been to. One more thing: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Land of Departure(Sora's Story)

My Pov

I woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking me.

"Mommy...? Mommy, it's time to get up." a sweet voice called. Mommy? I snapped my eyes opened to see a little boy who looked exactly like Riku di when he was little, except he had ice blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. Wait... this couldn't be...

"T-Tai?" I asked, shocked. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Good morning, Mommy." Tai sweetly said

"HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Sora's Pov

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a really strange world. I know I've never been here before, but something about it was slightly familiar. I looked around. This place was beautiful. I wondered, could this be the secret world Master Yen Sid mentioned.

"Help!" a small voice yelled. I heard a little girl cry for help. I hurried in the direction and saw someone being chased by several Nightmare Dream Eaters. The girl became cornered.

"Hold on!" I jumped down in front of the girl. "Stay behind me!" I said. I attacked the Dream Eaters and destroyed them.

"Thank you so very much!" the girl said.

"No problem. What's your-" I turned around to face the girl and saw it was Hikari! "Hikari! Is that you? What happened to you? What is this place?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Have we met before? How do you know my name?" Hikari asked.

"What?" That's when I remembered. "This must be the world Hikari lived in before going to Radiant Garden and then ending up on the islands." I mumbled.

"The islands? Are you from another world?" I nodded. Her eyes lit up. "I knew it! I knew there were other worlds besides Land of Departure and Radiant Garden!" Hikari happily exclaimed.

"Land of Departure?" I asked.

"That's what this world is called." Hikari said.

"So, this is your Homeworld?" Hikari nodded. "So I finally get to see it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Never mind! What are you doing out here alone? Do you live by yourself?" I asked. Hikari shook her head.

"No. I live with Mater Eraqus, Terra, Aqua and Ven." Hikari said. So this was Aqua's home too? Aqua had mentioned Terra before and Hikari would always mention how I reminded her of Ven. "I have to head back. The only reason I came out here was to get away from the ones attacking the castle. Everyone must be worried, but I can't go back alone..."

"Who says you're alone? I'll take you." I said.

"Really? Thanks... uh... oh, I feel bad. You know my name, but I don't know yours." Hikari said.

"It's Sora." I said.

"Sora. Huh, that name sounds really familiar." Hikari said. We walked back, hand-in-hand to the castle. Thankfully, no Dream Eaters jumped out at us. We finally got to the stairs. "I always hate climbing these stairs." I bent down.

"Hop on. I carry you." I said. She climbed on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. About a quarter of the way up, I understood why she hated the stairs. They were each huge steps made from stone. Soon, we reached the top and I was out of breath.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. I snapped my head up and saw a boy. Wait, that was-

"Roxas?" I asked. He looked at me like I grew a second head.

"My name's not Roxas. It's Ventus. Ven for short." This was Ven?! Why did he look so much like Roxas? "Hikari! What did you do to her?!" the boy demanded.

"Nothing! I was just carrying her up the stairs." I said.

"Sora's not a bad person Ven. He saved me from those creatures that have been attacking the castle." Hikari said. Ven's anger seemed to disappear.

"How? Does he have a Keyblade?" Ven asked.

"Yeah! And it's one I've never seen before." Hikari answered.

"Show me." I set Hikari down. I held out my hand and Kingdom Key appeared. "Your Keyblade is different, but I can the light coming from it. You're on the side of light." Ven said.

"Yeah. So, you're sure your name is Ven?" I asked.

"It's about the only thing I'm sure of. I can't remember anything else; about where I'm from, if I have a family, if I had any life before coming here." Ven said sadly. Man! It was just like Hikari and Kairi when they came to the islands. Hikari ran to Ven and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Ven, don't be sad!" Hikari pleaded. He smiled and ruffled Hikari's hair. I saw the joy that was in her eyes and I could feel the sibling love between them. She really did love Ven a lot, and missed him a lot.

"Sora, thank you for keep Hikari safe. I don't what we'd do if we lost her..." Ven said.

Sora: "Think nothing of it. I was glad to help." I said.

Ven: "Well, we need to head back inside so everyone won't panic." Ven said. Ven took Hikari's hand and they began walking back to the castle. Hikari turned back to me and waved.

Hikari: "Bye-bye Sora! I hope I'll get to meet you again!" Hikari said. I waved back.

"Don't worry. We will and we'll be great friends." I said. They disappeared into the castle. Seeing Hikari as a little girl made a memory flash through my head. _I was 4 and at my Station of Awakening. Just then, Hikari appeared with a small orb in her hands. "Hikari, where'd you go?"_

 _"Sora... I need to ask you a favor. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted." Hikari said._

 _"What?" I asked. he held out the orb._

 _"My brother's heart was separate from his body and it was greatly damaged. Please, can you let it sleep inside yours until it's healed?" Hikari begged. I could see the tears in her eyes._

 _"Of course." I said. She smiled and the orb flew toward me._

 _"Thank you." a voice said. I pushed the orb into my chest and Hikari vanished._ I placed a hand on my heart. That would explain why Ven and Roxas look alike and why I can use 2 Keyblades. Ven's heart... is inside mine. I needed to find a way to give it back to him. I looked up to the castle and saw the Keyhole. I pointed Kingdom Key toward it and unlocked it.

* * *

 **Okay. Here's the update on the votes:**

 **Nikko X Ventus: 8**

 **Nikko X Vanitas: 4**

 **Xion X Ventus: 4**

 **Xion X Vanitas: 8**

 **Originally, I had wanted to pair Nikko with Vanitas and Xion with Ventus, but I think I can make those couples work.**


	9. Land of Departure(Riku's Story)

**Also, since some people have said Hikari's a little too perfect, I'm going to put why and, I won't lie, it's from Jetlag/Golden Films 'Sleeping Beauty'. The context and names are theirs, not mine! If I hear one negative comment on this; the story stops. If you have problem, complain internally.**

* * *

My Pov

"Hikari, what's wrong?!" Yami yelled. Everyone came into the room. I pointed at the small boy who was once my baby, Tai.

"Is that... Tai?" Kage asked. Tai just simply smiled.

"Hi Auntie Aqua, Auntie Yami, Auntie Kage." Tai said. The said aunts all had the same confused looks on their faces that I did, although mine was more shock than confusion.

"How did he go from a baby to a 5 year old overnight?" Lea asked.

"I don't know. Master Yen Sid might know." Aqua said.

"I hope so." Kairi said.

* * *

Riku's Pov

Wherever I was, it was night. I could only see thanks to the small lamps that lit the paths. What kind of world was this? I walked around, looking for anyone who may live here, when something bumped into my leg. I looked to see a small girl clutching a rabbit. Wait, that was...

"Hikari?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"How do you know my name? Have we met?" Hikari asked. I remembered this was a Sleeping World, so this Hikari probably has met me yet.

"No. It's just you remind me of someone who's name is the same." I said.

"Oh. Well, you know my name, but I don't know yours." Hikari said.

"Riku." I said. The second I told her my name, she blushed.

"Oh this embarrassing!" Hikari cried. I couldn't help but smile a little. She stopped panicking, cleared her throat and curtsied. "It's nice to meet you Riku and let me be the first to welcome you to my home; Land of Departure."

"Land of Departure? Is that the name for this world?" I asked. Hikari nodded. So, I finally get to see what her home is like.

"What brings you here?" Hikari asked.

"I... uh... I'm just passing through." I said.

"Oh. Riku, are you from another world?" Hikari asked.

"Why ask that?" I asked.

"Because only me, Terra, Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus live here. So, that means you are, right?" Hikari asked. Before I could answer I heard 2 people call out to Hikari.

"Hikari!" one voice called.

"Where are you?" the other asked.

"I'm over here!" Hikari called back. 2 people walked into view; a man and a boy. The man I recognized. Terra, the one who gave me the ability to wield a Keyblade. The other was...

"Roxas?" I asked. All of them looked at me weird.

"Roxas? This is Ven." Terra said. Ven? Then I remember Aqua telling me about Ven and how Hikari loved him the most out of the her, Terra and him.

"Who are you?" Ven asked.

"I'm Riku. I'm just passing through here." I said. Both of them looked at me as if saying they didn't believe me. Before I could say anything else, several Nightmares appeared.

"What are they?" Ven asked.

"Whatever they are, they're not friendly." Terra said.

"Hikari, go hide!" I yelled. She didn't argue and ran off. Me, Terra and Ven defeated the Dream Eaters. That's when I heard Aqua's voice.

"What's going on?" Aqua asked. Aqua came into view, with Hikari clutching her leg.

"Some weird creatures came out of nowhere and attacked us." Terra said.

"We got rid of them, though. No problem!" Ven assured.

"Who's that?" Aqua asked.

"Riku." Hikari said.

"Do you know what those things are, Riku?" Terra asked.

"They're called Dream Eaters. There are good ones called Spirits and bad ones called Nightmares." I explained.

"So... those were Nightmares?" Ven asked.

"Right." I said.

"Well, I think that might be what Master Eraqus wanted to talk to us about. We need to head back." Aqua said. I felt something tugging on my pant leg. I looked down to see a sleepy Hikari wobbling back and forth. I bent down so she could climb on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started walking by to the castle.

"Strange how Hikari trusted me right away." I said.

"That's how she is. Because of Amarata and her gift." Terra said.

"Gift?" I asked.

"Yeah. From what Master Eraqus told us. It was when Hikari was born. Her parents had asked 7 fairies to be her godmothers. They each also gave her a gift." Ven said.

"Aura gave Hikari the gift of beauty; not just the physical beauty she already has, but a beautiful soul and heart to match." Aqua said.

"Wisteria gave Hikari the gift of wit; saying it would bring her much bliss." Terra said.

"Grace gave Hikari the gift of grace; saying she would go through life with a smoothness that'd make everyone feel good about themselves." Ven said.

"Terpsichore gave her the gift of dance; which couple with grace would make her loved by all." Aqua said.

"Melody gave her the gift of song; she'd have music wherever she goes." Terra said.

"And Amarata gave her the gift of love; her heart would be so full of it that she'd never know envy or hatred." Ven said.

"That last part didn't take as much." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Terra asked.

"Nothing! Just mumbling. I thought there were 7. I only count 6." I said.

"The last one was the youngest, but boldest fairy; Primrose." Aqua said.

"She gave Hikari the gift of peace; saying she would experience hardships, but would always find peace with them and bring it to others with her light." Ven said.

"I hope those gifts insure Hikari will be a good person when she's older." Terra said.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling she will be." We finally reached the castle. I turned around so Ven could slowly take Hikari off my back. "I better get going." I said.

"Be careful." Aqua said. They walked up the stairs and into the castle.

"Finally, you idiots quit talking. I swear, I was about to gag." a voice said. I turned around to see a boy dressed in a suit that was similar to the one I wore a year ago. He wore a helmet so I couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" I summoned Road to Dawn. He snickered and removed his helmet. My eyes widen when I saw his face. It was Sora's face. "Sora?" I asked.

"Sora? I don't know who that is, but my name is Vanitas. The dark part of Ventus's heart." the boy said. This guy was Ven's darkness? Then why did he look like Sora? "I don't know who you are, but you better not get in my way. Master Xehanort's plan starts tomorrow." This guy was with Xehanort?! He smirked, summoned a portal and disappeared. What was going on? I looked back at the castle and saw the Keyhole appear. I used my Keyblade and unlocked it.

* * *

 **Okay. Here's the update on the votes:**

 **Nikko X Ventus: 8**

 **Nikko X Vanitas: 6**

 **Xion X Ventus: 5**

 **Xion X Vanitas: 8**


	10. From Nobodies to Humans

My Pov

I took Tai's hand and we walked to Master Yen Sid's room. Tai seemed to be having trouble. He was wincing and sucking air in-between his teeth.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." I said.

"Mommy, I'm technically only 4 1/2 months old. I don't know how to walk and it hurt trying to so I would just stand in one place." Tai pointed out. I forgot that Tai couldn't walk. He really was just starting to crawl. We entered the room and Tai hid behind me, a little nervous.

"There's no need to be frighten of me, Taiyo. I am a comrade, not an enemy." Yen Sid said. Tai looked at me, as if not understanding what Yen Sid just said.

"He saying he's a good guy, not a bad guy." I said. Tai understood, but still clung to me.

"Master Yen Sid, how did Tai age so rapidly overnight?" Yami asked. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hikari, the locket Riku gave you... may I see it?" I took it off and handed it to him. He examined it and handed it back to me. "It seems that locket is something Riku made himself. It is meant to keep any excess of your power from leaking out." Yen Sid said.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Hikari, during your last journey, the Organization was secretly gather your excess power that would leak out after a battle. The more energy you put into the fight, the more of your power that was leaked. Riku must have found this out and created this locket to keep the Organization from absorbing anymore of it." Yen Sid said.

"How does that explain what happened with Tai?" Kairi asked.

"Tai may have touched the locket and either absorbed some of Hikari's power or Hikari's power may have awoken Taiyo's power." Yen Sid said.

"Will he change back?" Mickey asked. Tai looked at me. having a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"That's entirely up to him." Yen Sid said.

"But I don't even know how I changed in the first place." Tai said.

"It will come to you, in time. Hikari, I believe you have created and store several hearts?" Yen Sid asked. I nodded. "Now comes the time you can fulfill the promise you made to your Nobody."

"How?" I asked. He turned to Aqua.

"Aqua, hand Master Eraqus's Keyblade to Hikari." Yen Sid said.

"Oh, right!" She summoned Master's Defender. "I met to give this you before. I may have become Master first, but he was your father, so as far as I'm concerned, this Keyblade belongs to you and Yami." Aqua said. I took Master's Defender.

"Kairi, step forward." Yen Sid said. Kairi curiously stepped toward me. "Hikari, focus your darkness into the Keyblade and point it toward Kairi's heart." We all looked at him in worry. I took a deep breath and did as he said. A small orb emitted from the Keyblade and floated toward Kairi. There, a pale yellow light cloaked Kairi for a brief minute and the light was absorbed into the orb.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Take one of the hearts you created and fuse it with the orb." Yen Sid instructed. I took one of the hearts, took both it and the orb in my hands and fused them together. The orb then began to float around the room until it stopped. It then began to shape itself into a person. The light became blinding which caused us to cover our eyes. Soon, the light faded and we all stared in shock and amazement. There, stood Naminé.

"Naminé!" Kage exclaimed. She was the first to run to Naminé and hug her. Kairi followed and then me.

"How am I...?" Naminé asked.

"Hikari brought you back and gave you your own heart. You're not my Nobody anymore." Kairi said. Naminé's eyes filled with tears. She looked at me with a heartfelt smile.

"Hikari, thank you!" Naminé cried. Naminé hugged me and I hugged her back.

"No thanks needed. But, I'm not done yet. Nikko, Axel, Roxas and Xion need to be restored too. Everyone but Xion I can, but I don't have any idea how to restore her." I said.

"Kage can help you with that. I don't know how, but she was able to separate parts of Xion from Sora right as she was returning to him. To bring Xion into a full existence, you'll need my and Kage's help." Naminé explained.

"Alright. Let me bring Nikko and Axel back first." I said. I repeated the process with me and Lea. Once I had the orbs, I fused them together with the hearts and Nikko and Axel were restored.

"What? I'm alive? Ni!" Axel exclaimed.

"Axel!" The 2 had a loving embrace when Nikko looked at me. "Hikari... you kept your promise." Nikko said.

"I always keep my promises, but this ones not done yet. I'll have to wait till Sora returns to restore Roxas, but there is someone else I can restore." I said.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"Xion." I said. Both of them looked at me wide-eyed. Me, Kage and Naminé began restoring Xion. Naminé had an orb that contained all of Xion's own memories, Kage had an orb that contained her physical appearance and I had an orb that would give her a heart full of emotions, light and darkness. The 3 orbs circled around the room and then, using my power, fused the orbs together and restored Xion.

"W-Where am I...?" Xion asked.

"Xion!" Nikko exclaimed. Nikko wrapped her arms around Xion and silently sobbed.

"Nikko? Axel? How?" Xion asked.

"Kage, Naminé and Hikari brought you back." Axel said. Xion looked at us with tearful eyes.

"Whoa..." Kairi said, astonished by the girl who had her face. Xion then looked at Kairi.

"You're Kairi." Xion said.

"Wait, where's Roxas?" Axel asked. The 3 former Nobodies looked around for their friend.

"I just learned how to do this. Sora and Riku have been undergoing to Mark of Mastery for several days. Once they've come back, I'll restore Roxas." I said. That's when a sudden jolt shot through my body. Both me and Nikko cried out in pain and fell to the floor, hugging ourselves.

"Hikari! Nikko! What's wrong?" Yami asked, frightened. The pain past and I looked up with an angry look in my eyes.

"Xehanort, he's captured Sora!" I exclaimed.


	11. Rescuing Sora

My Pov

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"So he had planned this out." Yen Sid said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Hikari, is it true that there was a fragment a Xehanort placed on the Destiny Islands?" Yen Sid asked. I thought for a minute and remembered.

"Yeah. It was a man dressed in a robe, but I realize now it was Ansem." I said.

"Then it's true; Xehanort has planned this from the beginning." Yen Sid said.

"What do you mean?" Nikko asked.

"Xehanort made an alternate plan in case the union between Ven and Vanitas failed. Everything that's happened has been according to his plan." Mickey said. My eyes widen.

"Everything that's happened? From when Hikari and the others left the island to now?" Kage asked. Yen Sid nodded. I was not about to let this happen. I bolted out of the room with everyone calling out to me. I ran outside and summoned Starlight.

"Please key of the stars, reveal to me the path I may take to my friend and my love." I pleaded. Starlight glowed. A beam of light shot forward opened a portal.

"Hikari, wait!" Aqua yelled.

"I have to hurry!" I said.

" **We** have to hurry. We're going with you." Kairi said.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said.

"Mommy..." I looked to see Tai, eyes full with tears. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Come back safely." Tai pleaded.

"I will baby. You stay here and try not to cause mischief." I said. I kissed his forehead and me, Kairi and Aqua set out.

* * *

Nikko's Pov

I stood behind Tai as we watched the girls disappeared. He was sad to see his mother leave again, but it couldn't be helped. I took Tai back upstairs just in time to see Kage and Lea leaving.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"To Radiant Garden to get some reinforcements." Lea said.

"Who in the world could be even remotely strong enough to help?" Xion asked.

"The original personas of the former members of Organization XIII." Kage said.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Don't you wonder how you maintained your human form even as a Nobody and how you had your powers?" Yami questioned.

"Well, I thought it was because of Lea's strong will." Axel said.

"Well, it was a key part of it. Really what the root of it was is; that all the members of Organization XIII, except Xemnas and Xigbar's, original personas each have a shard of Hikari's heart embedded in theirs." Kage said.

"How did that happen?!" Lea asked, confused.

"It would seem Hikari sensed danger when Xehanort appeared in Radiant Garden 11 years ago. She knew he would go after you and the others, so she did the only thing she could to ensure your safety. If, in the event darkness tried to take your hearts, the heart shard's light would protect your hearts." Yen Sid said.

"Are you saying that even as Nobodies, everyone still had their hearts?" I asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"So we were lied to the entire time..." Axel said. I gritted my teeth.

"Come on Lea. We need to hurry and gather everyone." Kage said. Both her and Lea disappeared through the portal.

* * *

Kage's Pov

We arrived back at Radiant Garden.

"So, how are you going to tell them?" Lea asked.

"Why do I have to tell them?" I asked.

"Because there's no way they'll take me seriously and there's no way I can explain that to them." Lea pointed out. I sweatdropped. That was true. We walked back to the castle and found our way to the study.

"Ah, Lea. You've returned and brought Hikari's Heartless with you." Dulor said. I pouted.

"If you'd take a closer look at me, you'd see I'm no longer a Heartless." I said. They all wonder what I meant until Lumaria pointed it out.

"She's right. Her eyes aren't yellow anymore." Lumaria said.

"How'd that happen?" Myde asked.

"Hikari created a heart for her." Lea said.

"It's not surprising Hikari's able to do that." Dilan said.

"Being the Princess of Kingdom Hearts, she isn't exactly limited to what she can and can't do." Even pointed out.

"Is there a reason you 2 came back?" Ienzo asked.

"Sora's been captured by Xehanort." I had to explain the whole situation.

"How can we help?" Aeleus asked.

"You can fight. You all still have the powers you had when you were Nobodies." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Arlene asked.

"I know this may seem impossible and strange, but a few days before Radiant Garden was destroyed by darkness, Hikari removed a shard of her heart and placed it in each of yours. That combined with your strong wills is what allowed your Nobodies to take human form and why they had powers unlike other Nobodies." I said.

"Why'd she do that?!" Myde asked, shocked.

"She had a feeling Xehanort was going to go after all of you, so she did it to keep you safe." I said _._ I then explained to them about the X-blade and Xehanort's plan. "I think he may have suspect Hikari had done that and knew you guys wouldn't be of much use."

"Then why turn us into Nobodies if he knew we wouldn't be of use?" Dilan asked.

"I think he did it to destroy Hikari's heart even more than it was." I said.

"Then we need to hurry!" Arlene said. I nodded and opened a portal. As we stepped through, strands of darkness wrapped around Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo, creating their cloaks.

* * *

My Pov

We arrived in the World That Never Was. I looked just as I had in Traverse Town, Aqua looked the same, Kairi looked just as she had when she was 14. Her hair was longer and brighter. She wore a white shirt with purple lining it, a purple crown similar to Sora's pendant of the chest and with one sleeve on the right side and underneath it was a navy blue tank top. She wore a long purple skirt that stopped at her knees that was held up by a dark purple belt and had a yellow wristband on her left wrist. Her shoes were like the ones she wore when she was 14, but they were almost entirely dark purple with little lines of pale purple on the sides.

"Now where?" Kairi asked.

"Where else; the castle." I said. We started walking in that direction. As we got closer I saw Riku standing near the edge of the city. Before I could call out to him, Mimi appeared and ran toward me. "Mimi!" She nuzzled me and squeaked happily. "Riku!" He turned and saw us.

"I guess you found out." Riku said.

"Yeah." I looked toward the castle. I heard a squeaking sound. I squinted my eyes a little and saw a cat/dog Dream Eater trying to get our attention. "Is that Sora's Dream Eater?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't have any idea of how to get up there." Riku said. That's when Komory appeared on Riku's shoulder. "I get it." Riku petted Komory who happily squeaked.

"What is it?" Aqua asked. Riku turned to me.

"Hikari, you and I need to create a Faithline using Mimi and Komory." Riku said. I nodded. Me and Riku created a Faithline that lead from us to the castle. We hopped on it and entered the castle.

* * *

 **It is going down in the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. Also, 2 things: In case any of you were wondering what kind of Dream Eater Mimi is, she's a MeMe Bunny. Also, Hikari's true form will be revealed. I'll explain the next chapter. Also: IT'S SNOWING LIKE A MOTHER HERE!**


	12. Xehanort, Terra and Vanitas

My Pov

We entered Where Nothing Gathers and looked around. I saw nothing but empty thrones until I looked at the one near the ground and saw Sora sitting on it.

"Sora!" I exclaimed. Both me and Riku ran to him, but a younger version of Xehanort appeared in front of us and knocked us clear in the air. We landed back on the small platform.

"Hikari! Riku!" Aqua cried. Young Xehanort rose to our level.

"Hands off my new vessel." Young Xehanort sneered.

"Vessel?" Riku asked.

"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... resistance to the darkness. So we did what the Keyblade did, we moved down the list." I helped Riku off the ground. "Roxas and Nikko... Now, there were worthy candidates. But, unfortunately, they became too aware of themselves, and returned to Sora and the Princess. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among 13 vessels. Thanks to you, Hikari and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task." Young Xehanort said.

"You mean all my friends you turned into Nobodies and Heartless?!"I asked angrily. He just simply laughed.

"We made up for the difference and now the 13th vessel, Sora, is here." Young Xehanort said. My eyes widened.

"13... Xehanorts?" Kairi asked. Pillars of darkness appeared on each of the thrones and Braig, Xemnas, Ansem and several others appeared on them.

"This is impossible!" Aqua gasped. I looked up and saw a shadow that was half-formed.

"That's... Master Xehanort!" I exclaimed. A light came from a above us and I heard Mickey's voice.

"Stopza!" A large bubble surrounded us and everything was frozen. "I'm glad I'm not too late. Grab Sora so we can go! The spell won't last long." Mickey said.

"Right." Just then, a gust of wind came from behind us and knocked Mickey off the platform. "Mickey!" Riku exclaimed. We turned to see Young Xehanort was still moving somehow.

"I said, hands off!" Young Xehanort snapped.

"How are you moving?" Kairi asked. Young Xehanort summoned a strange Keyblade.

"Begone." Young Xehanort demanded. He raised his Keyblade to strike Riku, but I blocked him. I pushed him back and focused my darkness into Starlight.

"Black Hole!" I shouted. I shot a black orb toward him and it seemed to devour him. That's when Stopza began fading away. I heard Mickey gasp.

"Master Xehanort!" Mickey exclaimed. Those 2 words sent chills down my spine. I looked up and saw him, the man who practically destroyed my life; Master Xehanort.

"This has all been decided. My 12 selves would meet me here when I would return." Master Xehanort said.

"Are you still trying to obtain the X-blade, even after you failed and destroyed so many lives?!" Aqua asked, enraged that he was alive.

"Ah, Master Aqua. You've escaped from the Realm of Darkness. How did you manage that?" Master Xehanort asked. Aqua shot me a quick look. I shook my head. I didn't want him to realize I was there.

"Call it luck." Aqua said.

"Yes. You see when violent clash between your Keyblade and X-blade shattered it, the X-blade shattered into 20 pieces— 13 of darkness and 7 of light. When these pieces came together, the Princess of Kingdom Hearts would join them and then anyone could take its power." Master Xehanort said.

"7 lights? Well, there's Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, her 2 missing friends and..." Mickey looked at me, but I shook my head. I mouthed a name to him. "What? Him? Are you sure?" Mickey asked. I shook my head.

"Eraqus and Shiro's youngest daughter was thought to be the princess, but she's long since been dealt with. The real princess would never have been so foolish as to protect someone who caused her pain." Master Xehanort scoffed. I laughed.

"You're wrong Xehanort. I would protect a person who hurt me if they were someone I loved. I would forgive and forget everything they did and shield them from everything. Also, I AM The Princess of Kingdom Hearts!" I shouted. His eyes widen when he saw me.

"How is this possible?! Your heart was shattered. I made sure of that!" Master Xehanort exclaimed.

"My friends restored my heart. They saved me and I'll save them." I said. I lunged toward Sora, but one of Xehanort's grabbed me by my throat.

"Hikari!" Riku cried. Riku and Kairi ran to help me, but Ansem pinned them down.

"Now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!" Master Xehanort declared. The throne Sora sat on rose to Xehanort's level. All of us could only watch in terror. Xehanort summoned a bright orb and shot it toward Sora.

"NO!" I cried. Just before the orb reached Sora, a fireball stopped it and several other elements knocked Ansem, the hooded man and Xemnas away.

"They made it!" Mickey exclaimed happily.

"Axel! Larxene! Marluxia! Vexen!" Braig exclaimed.

"Axel? Please. My name is Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea asked. Then I noticed everyone else was here.

"All of you aren't suppose to be here!" Braig snapped.

"We have promises to keep. We're here to help our friends." Arlene said.

"Sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Lumaria asked slyly.

"Sorry if we interrupted your little plan, but we could not standby and let you do as you please." Even said.

"What now, you old coot? Our time is up!" Braig angrily exclaimed. 2 other cloaked figures rose from their seats. One attacked Lea while the other grabbed me and lifted me up by my top. The one who attacked Lea was revealed to be Isa.

"Hikari!" Ienzo cried. I managed to reach the figure's hood and pulled on it. It fell from the person's face and my eyes widen. His hair was silver, his skin was darker and his eyes were yellow, but it was him; Terra. The one who had grabbed me by my throat before removed his hood and reveal silver hair and darker skin, but it was him; Vanitas.

"T-Terra... Van..." I gasped.

"They are no more. They've been swallowed by the darkness they couldn't control." Terra-Xehanort sneered. I tensed up. I refused to believe they were gone. Terra-Xehanort summoned Chaos Ripper and Vanitas summoned Void Gear. Terra-Xehanort threw me to the ground. They raised their Keyblades. "Don't worry. You'll be joining them now!" They swung down. I couldn't summon Starlight. All I could do was wait and hear everyone crying to me.


	13. True Form

My Pov

I could only watch as Terra and Van, my brothers, were about to strike me down.

"Terra, no!" Aqua cried. That's when he and Vanitas both froze.

"What? I... can't move...!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Why... won't my body... move?!" Terra-Xehanort asked, angrily. I looked up at them. I only had 1 chance to do this. I placed a hand on each their chest and I sent a small amount of light into their hearts.

"Terra! Van! Please, fight Xehanort's influence and break free!" I pleaded. Both of them began groaning in pain. They fell to their knees as light cloaked around them. The light became so intense everyone had to shield their eyes. The light faded and I looked to Terra and Van. I felt tears well in my eyes. Their hair and skin was back to the way they had been. I wrapped my arms around each of their necks. I felt them look at me.

"Who...?" Terra asked, confused. I let go of them and looked at them with tearful eyes.

"Hikari..." Vanitas said, shocked. They both pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You're both back!" I said.

"You saved us." Terra said. Terra looked behind me and saw Aqua. "Aqua..." Terra let go me and embraced Aqua.

"What a touching reunion." Master Xehanort scoffed. Both Terra and Van's affection turned sour as they looked at Xehanort.

"YOU!" Vanitas exclaimed angrily. Before anyone could act, Ansem summoned his Guardian Heartless. It swooped down, grabbed me and lifted clear off the ground.

"Put her down!" Riku yelled.

"Crush her." Ansem commanded. The Guardian began to squeeze me. I cried out in agony.

"Hikari!" everyone yelled.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Just as Hikari was about to be crushed by the Guardian Heartless, something amazing happened. As if wanting to find a way to help her, the last shards of Hikari's heart that were embedded in the hearts of her friends, removed themselves, went back to her and completed her heart. A blinding light cloaked around her, causing the Guardian to let go of her. She floated as her clothes changed drastically. You see, since Hikari's heart was completed, she could now show her true form. Light faded and Hikari's true form was finally revealed. She now wore a sky blue tank top with white ruffled lining and accents, some of which have tiny colorful beads/pearls sewn on. Diagonal of the chest was a pink and gold section with small stars and gems sewn on it, along with a rainbow, star shaped gem attached with a few pieces of material dangling from the bottom of it. The top had off the shoulder, two-layer wing shaped sleeves with gold bands on top. Also, it came with a two layer gold necklace and multiple bracelets of gold, silver, some which have stars or fuchsia gems with silver shards. A blue frilly skirt with a winged shape on the bottom. There were pale yellow bands with many gems and stars attached to it, and two layers of pink ruffles. On the side was a rainbow gem star with an indigo, green, and gold cloth underneath of it and a tiny pair of wings. On her feet were gold sandals with a purple gem over the toe. There were some silver colored straps with the sandal. Coming out from the side of the back of the sandal were wings, and above the sandal was a hard silver band decorated with sky blue stars. Above these there was a golden star located at the front of the sandal. There are also strands of colorful ribbons with the colors of pink, dark, green and blue. The pink and dark blue starts from the top back of the sandal and connects its other end to the star, and the rest of the cloths just makes a droplet shape at the sides. Above these was a golden and silver band with blue wings overwhelming it. Connecting the silver bands were silver beads that go throughout the middle of the sandal. There were three gems located at the middle of the silver chain. Her bow became a silver tiara decorated with many blue gems, two gold stars, one on each side and a single rainbow star in the center. On the top it's decorated with a single pink diamond and four blue diamond gems. Sprouting from her back were big angelic wings with pink coloring on the end and tiny gems, golden vine pattern with a star in the middle of the pattern and an studs decorate the top. Also came with small gold star earrings with gems attached to it(Look at Aikatsu; Star Festival Coord)._

* * *

Riku's Pov

Everyone stared at Hikari. She not only looked like a princess, but also like an angel. She summoned Angel's Light and Devil's Darkness. She crisscrossed them across each and they became a strange weapon.

"The X-Blade..." Vanitas mumbled. That was the X-blade?

"The X-blade! Retrieve it!" Xehanort demanded. Many of the Xehanort clones lunged toward Hikari. She simply pulled the X-blade back and swung outward, creating a large whirlwind, blowing all of them back.

"We need to escape now!" Mickey exclaimed. Before anyone could move, the Guardian appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me and Mickey.

"Relinquish the X-blade and I'll spare them." Ansem bargained.

"Hikari, don't! There's too much at stake!" I said.

"But-" Hikari began, but Donald and Goofy's yells were heard as a green light zigzagged across the room. Donald and Goofy bounced off the Guardian, causing it to faded, freeing me and Mickey.

"Were we suppose to do that?" Donald asked, dazed.

"I think so." Goofy said. I flew down to everyone. Xehanort and his clones began to fade.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light or darkness has been achieved, and we must all return from whence we came. But, the gathering of the 7 and 13 is nigh. Let us finish this in the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" Xehanort looked at me and Hikari. "Here me as I say this, Your Majesties, there is 1 other candidate for the 13th vessel. Someone very close and precious to you both." Xehanort said, smirking. He vanished along with the rest of them. Hikari fluttered to the ground and fell backwards.

"Hikari!" I exclaimed. I caught her before she hit the ground. Her clothes changed back to the way they had been before.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. Also, my mom's friend is now living here until he can find work. He suppose to get a call form a cement company. My mom wanted to know if I would be okay with it because apparently she couldn't bear him going back to Cincinnati. So, even when she's at work, he'll be here when I am.**


	14. Welcome Back, Ven

My Pov

I opened my eyes and found that I was back in the Mysterious Tower. I sat up and had immediate notice of everyone. However, the person who took notice and action to tackle me was Sora.

"Hikari, you're finally awake!" Sora exclaimed. My eyes widen. I looked Sora over just to make sure it was him and not Van. That's when I noticed Van wasn't in the room.

"Sora, are you okay? Are you really back to yourself?" I asked. He nodded.

"Never been better!" Sora assured. I heard a familiar coo from behind me. It was Tai, as a baby again, being held by Naminé. I took him from Naminé and gently calmed him down. "Guess what, Riku was named Keyblade Master!" My eyes lit up as I looked at my prince. I embraced him and he embraced me back.

"I knew you could do it." I said. Then I looked at Sora. "You didn't make it?"

"Nah, but no big deal. I just have to try harder next time." Sora said, sincerely. Sora really did remind me of Ven with that cheerful attitude. It brought sadness to my happiness. But it soon turned worry as I looked around for my brothers.

"If it's Terra and Vanitas you're worried about, don't. Sure, when they found out they tried to grab Riku, but we managed to get them into the other room. Aqua's talking to them now." Yami said. I sighed. They were still going to be angry, I knew that much.

"Don't worry. I can tell Aqua's capable of calming them down." Riku assured me, I hoped so. That's when I noticed Sora give me a look.

"Hikari, can I talk to you in the hallway for a second?" Sora asked. I nodded. I handed Tai to Nikko and went into a separate hallway with Sora.

"Something wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"Just a quick question; did Aqua give you your dad's Keyblade?" Sora asked. I nodded. With that, Sora grabbed my arm and we ran down the stairs, with everyone shooting confused glances at us. We reached outside when Sora summoned a portal and dragged me through it. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Then I looked forward and saw Castle Oblivion. I also noticed my clothes changed. I wore corset inspired top that consisted of indigo material lined in silver, black tull lining the bottom, and a mauve center with indigo string tying the two sides together. The chest was composed of several dark feathers with a silver cross in the middle. It came with a dark feather choker with a silver clasp and three diamond gems, as well as dark sleeves with silver accenting the cuffs on top. A two layer skirt that began as a sparkly indigo, flower-petal shaped top with silver accenting. The second layer was composed of two, many dark colored feathers with the side cut to reveal mauve material held by indigo string. On my feet were mauve pumps with a row of tiny silver pieces over the tongue of each shoe and around the ankle. Worn with them are fishnet stockings with dark colored foot parts, and matching cuffs with a mauve diamond gem. On my head dark gray silk hat with many black feathers all over the top. Nestled between them are three giant pearls. It came with long dangle earrings with a single, big pearl on the end(Look at Aikatsu; Odile Swan Coord).

"W-Why are we here, Sora?" I asked.

"I remember Hikari. When I was 4, you brought Ven's heart to me after it was damaged." My eyes widen. "While my heart was damaged, Ven incased me in his armor to protect me. I know that his heart is healed now and the one thing he wants more than anything is to be able to see you again." Sora said. My eyes started to fill with tears. "Let's go." I nodded. We entered the castle and began looking in any room.

"We'll never find him this way." I said. Just then, my Wayfinder started to glow. I held it out, pointing forward and a small beam of light pointed in a direction. We followed as it would curve around a corner every so often until we came to a door. "This door... it leads to the Chamber of Awakening."

"We found it. You ready to see him?" Sora asked.

"Of course! But, let me restore Roxas first." I said. So, I repeated the process I had used on Naminé, Axel, Nikko and Xion. Soon, Roxas was restored.

"Huh? Where am I?" Roxas asked, dazed.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora greeted.

"Hi Roxas." I greeted gently.

"Sora? Hikari? How did- Where are we?" Roxas asked. We tried to explain the situation to Roxas the best we could.

"Well, only one more person to bring back." Sora said. I nodded, pointing Master's Defender at the door. A beam of light shot from it and opened the door. My heart began pounding so hard I couldn't move. Sora took my hand and lead me into the chamber. There, sitting on the throne, was Ven, sleeping peacefully. I thought my heart would burst. I gently moved Ven from the throne and laid him on the floor.

"You ready Sora?" I asked. He nodded. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, pointed Master's Defender at Sora, letting a beam of light come from it and hitting his chest. Sora grunted a little as a small orb came out. I gently grasped it in my hand. I knelt down, now holding Ven's heart in both my hands. I gently lowered it down to him and pressed it into his chest.

* * *

Ven's Pov

 _How long has it been...? That I've floated in the light of Sora's heart? It seems like days, but really it's been years. The only good thing was I had been able to watch Hikari grow from a small girl to a beautiful young woman. I had seen all the good and bad times. Even the time when she... lost her heart. That had to have been the most terrifying moment of my life._

 _"Ven." a soft voice said. I looked up and saw Hikari, as a little girl, standing in front of me. "It's time for you to wake up now." She held out her hand. I smiled and took hold of it and a bright light surrounded us. Then, I opened my eyes._ I looked up and saw Hikari, as a young woman, hunched over me.

"Hikari." I said. Her tear-filled eyes widen as I spoke. She embraced me so tightly, as if she was scared I'd leave her again.

"You kept your promise." I looked at her, a little confused. "You promised you come back to me and now you have." Hikari said. I sat up and saw a boy who could have been mirror image.

"You're... Roxas, aren't you?" I asked.

"How did you know my name?" Roxas asked.

"My heart's been sleeping inside Sora's since he was 4. I know everyone he's met. That's also why you look like me instead of Sora." I said.

"Are you okay with this Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I guess I'll get use to it." Roxas said.

"There's one more thing I have to do. I think it's time my home returned to its regal splendor." Hikari said.


	15. All's Well That Ends Well(For Now)

My Pov

I went to the back of the throne. I pointed my dad's Keyblade at the throne and the Keyhole appeared. A blinding light filled the room and spread throughout the entire castle.

* * *

Aqua's Pov

When I finally managed to calm Vanitas and Terra down, we saw Sora practically running out of the tower, dragging Hikari with him. We went back to Mater Yen Sid's chamber.

"Uh... we just saw Sora dragging Hikari out of the tower. Any idea what that was about?" I asked.

"Sora just said he needed to talk to Hikari. We don't know anything about her and Sora leaving." Riku said.

"I heard Sora ask her if she had her dad's Keyblade before he dragged her outside." Kage said.

"Maybe they went to Castle Oblivion? No, that wouldn't make sense." I said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"It's true that Ven's there, but he can only wake up when his heart is returned to him." I explained.

"Then it makes sense. Ven's heart has been sleeping inside Sora. I know this because Hikari's the one who took it to him." Kage said. My eyes widen.

"We have to go now!" Terra exclaimed. Me, Terra, Vanitas, Riku, Kairi, Yami, Nikko and Kage all ran outside. I summoned a portal that would take us to Castle Oblivion. As we stepped through, I saw several white creatures trying to open the doors.

"What are Dusks doing here?" Nikko asked.

"Whatever the reason, it's not good." Riku said. Before any of us could do anything, the doors swung open and a radiant, blinding light poured from the castle and cloaked all of us. When the light faded and we opened our eyes, Castle Oblivion had become Land of Departure once again.

"This is-!" I exclaimed. The land had been restored as it had been before. We all looked to the castle and saw Hikari, Sora and 2 boys who were identical to each other.

"Roxas!" Nikko cried.

"Ni!" Roxas exclaimed. Nikko and the boy who looked so much like Ven ran and embraced each other. Then, Ven saw me, Terra and Vanitas.

"Terra! Aqua! Vanitas!" Ven exclaimed. He ran and embraced all 3 of us. Vanitas was surprised, but he welcomed it. We all turned our attention to Hikari. Her clothes had changed. She now wore a pale blue top with a dark blue checkered midsection, iridescent feathers at the neckline embedded with blue and purple gems, a gold symbol at the center of the neckline of 2 swans in a heart shape with a _KH_ in the center, a red gem at the bottom, and a crown at the top, and more feathers at the bottom edge. There were 2 detached puff sleeves with light blue feathers at the top that was connected to the sleeves by gold cuffs. It came with gold wrist cuffs with blue feathers and a red gem, much like the sleeves, a gold necklace with 2 gold wings and a large diamond, and a red ribbon that slings over the shoulder that was gold lined and tied into a bow at the waist with a golden swan button. A layered skirt, the top layer being light blue with a wing motif that was lined with sequins, embedded with a diamond and gold, and a symbol like the top's, with the exception of a blue checkered bow behind the red gem. The second layer was entirely iridescent feathers. The belt was gold with a heart in the center. On her feet were dark blue heels with gold soles and ribbon that ties around the ankles over translucent white leggings and ribbons tied around it in a diamond grid pattern with iridescent feathers at the top. A gold band with two long swan necks shaped as a heart. On her head was a crown sits on the top of them, while before them was a big wing with an emerald and amethyst gem. In the center of the wings was a ruby. On each side of the crown were iridescent feathers. It came with white fluffy earrings with big blue diamonds(Look at Aikatsu; Odette Swan Coord). She ran down the stairs and jumped to us.

"You're all here! And our home has been restored!" Hikari said. Here eyes were filled with tears, but these were of joy. After a while, we decided to head back to the tower. Hikari's clothes reverted back to normal and she was given Tai by Naminé when we returned.

* * *

My Pov

My heart so overflowing with joy. I had my family and my home back. Right now, Ven was playing with Tai, falling in love with the baby instantly. He loved his new nephew and the thought of being an uncle. Vanitas was nervous at first, but immediately warmed up to Tai. Terra of course loved Tai and became protective of him.

"Guys, I feel like it's my fault that all of this happened. It's because of me the X-blade exist." I apologized.

"Hikari, don't think that way. None of this is your fault." Aqua said.

"You're not the one trying to use the X-blade for evil." Ven said.

"You're not the one who's hurting people." Terra said.

"You're not the one who's trying to destroy everything." Van said.

"You're right. I'm just worried now for Tai." I said.

"Why?" Riku asked. I looked at Riku.

"Remember what Xehanort said? He said the last possible candidate for his 13th vessel was someone precious to us both. I know he met Tai." I said. I noticed everyone's expression turn to shock and worry. However, Riku's turned to rage.

"Over my dead body he'll take Tai!" Riku yelled. Tai sensed Riku's anger and tried to reach him. I took Tai from Ven and handed him to Riku. It's as though Tai's touch was cool water as it seemed Riku's anger disappeared.

"We can't let Tai out of our sights until this is over." I said.

"No worries. Xehanort won't get his hands on Tai." Sora said.

"I hope you're right. We have to prepare for the possibility of another Keyblade War." I said. I knew that we'd have a lot of help. It seemed that placing a shard of my heart in the others not only gave them extraordinary powers, but the ability to wield Keyblades as well. I was as surprised as anyone. I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread of future events. However, I would protect my family, even at the cost of my life.

* * *

 **And... done! I finished this at last. Now we just need to wait for KH III to come out. Until then and until I get reviews on my other stories, I will be focusing on my Yo-kai Watch story.**


	16. Cast

**Sora - Haley Joel Osment(ENG)/Miyu Irino(JAP)**

 **Riku - David Gallagher(ENG)/Mamoru Miyano(JAP)**

 **Kairi - Hayden Panettiere(ENG)/Risa Uchida(JAP)**

 **Hikari - Hope Levy(ENG)/** **Chinatsu Akasaki(JAP)**

 **Ventus(Ven) - Jesse McCartney(ENG)/Kōki Uchiyama(JAP)**

 **Terra - Jason Dohring(ENG)/Ryōtarō Okiayu(JAP)**

 **Aqua - Willa Holland(ENG)/Megumi Toyoguchi(JAP)**

 **Vanitas - Haley Joel Osment(ENG)/Miyu Irino(JAP)**

 **Kage(Shadow) - Ariel Winter(ENG)/Sumire Morohoshi(JAP)**

 **Tai(Taiyo) - Ty Panitz(ENG)/Eiji Shima(JAP)**

 **Mickey Mouse - Wayne Allwine(ENG)/Takashi Aoyagi (JAP)**

 **Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo(ENG)/Kōichi Yamadera(JAP)**

 **Goofy - Bill Farmer(ENG)/Yū Shimaka(JAP)**

 **Yami - Lynn Harris(ENG)/Aoi Yūki(JAP)**

 **Naminé - Brittnay Snow(ENG)/Iku Nakahara (JAP)**

 **Roxas - Jesse McCartney(ENG)/Kōki Uchiyama(JAP)**

 **Nikko - Moneca Stori (ENG)/Satsuki Yukino(JAP)**

 **Axel/Lea - Quinton Flynn(ENG)/ Keiji Fujiwara (JAP)**

 **Lumaria - Keith Ferguson(ENG)/Tatsuya Kando(JAP)**

 **Arlene - Shanelle Gray(ENG)/Rieko Katayama(JAP)**

 **Aeleus - Dave Boat(ENG)/Tatsuya Kando(JAP)**

 **Ienzo - Vince Corazza(ENG)/Akira Ishida (JAP)**

 **Even - Derek Stephen Prince(ENG)/Tatsuya Kando(JAP)**

 **Dilan - David Dayan Fisher(ENG)/Yōsuke Akimoto(JAP)**

 **Braig - James Patrick Stuart(ENG)/Hōchū Ōtsuka(JAP)**

 **Myde - Ryan O'Donohue(ENG)/Kenichi Suzumura(JAP)**

 **Dulor - Robin Atkin Downes(ENG)/Jōji Nakata(JAP)**

 **Xemnas - Paul St. Peter(ENG)/Norio Wakamoto(JAP)**


End file.
